In basic servo systems, the force applied by a motor or its equivalent to the controlled member to move it to a desired position is generally proportional to an error signal representing the difference between the desired position of the member and its actual position at any time. When the force applied by the motor to the member decreases below the ever-present force of friction, the member stops at a position that may be far from that desired. One way of overcoming this difficulty is to increase the gain of the servo loop so that the force applied to the member does not drop below that required to overcome the friction until the member is nearer to the desired position. The disadvantages of the extra power and expense required to solve the problem in this manner can be reduced by inserting integral feedback into the feedback loop, i.e., integrating the error signal. This ultimately causes a force to be applied to the member that is sufficient to overcome the friction after a time even though a previous error signal would not of itself produce sufficient force to do so. This approach adds significant complexity and makes the attainment of good dynamic control more difficult.